good girls gone bad
by CaileyxXxZailey
Summary: Crime scene investingator Nick Stokes is granted custody over his daughter, Mikayla Stokes, for the summer, but when Mikayla shares a meaning ful glance with bad boy Justin Bieber, Can you see where I'm going with this?
1. Chapter 1

CSI:DADDYS GIRL GONE BAD chapter1

"seriously dad, you sure i have to come with you?" i asked he nodded "sorry dear but joined custody what can i say?" i rolled my eyes and placed my head in my hand while spinning on

the rolling chair "honestly, id rather eat silly puddy than go to one of your stupid investigations!" i said truthfully, honestly, im not a ferensiscs girl, frankly, i hate my dads job, he works as

the head of csi, crime scene investigation, the #1 best crime investigation corperation in the country, like i kare tho, im following in my mothers foot steps, shes a poetic artist, i love

poetry, therfore i douldnt kare less about the freaks that examine dead bodies and take pee samples, gross see ya! but i geuss ive got no where else to go during the summer, my moms

on a bisnuss trip promoting her new poetry book, i wanted to go with her, but she said it was better for me to spend some quality time with my father- like thats possible its stupid its

insane i know, but i have to to evey crime scene he gets reported to, he thinks it'll give me my level i need in science, stupid rite? i dont even like or take science! altho it is interesting how

a bremuta effect can creat fire works! i stayed seated in the spinny chair until the last possible minnute, until i got up to join dad and his crew in the van, as we drove to the stupid crime scene,

i slouched i huffed why could i not think, oh yeah rite im in a stupid black van heading to some random dirt trail... i couldnt think when my happiness is at stake. The van pulled up to a stop, i rolled my eyes, i was right, we were in the middle of a dirt trail with a bunch of gang rape looking bikers. i got out and causiously looked around and walked slowly and watched these rapist looking dudes eye me as i walked by it was kinda freaky. I squinted as the wind blew my hair all over the place, i

wouldve triped if my dad wasnt standing there, caught my balance he chuckled at me "shut up..." i joked quietly to my dismay, or suprise, a sherrif walked up to us, and smiled half

heartedly "sherrif conroy, your with the crime scene investigation?" my dad nodded "the csi, names nick stokes, nice to meet you sherrif, so whats going on?" the sherrif looked around "well, we got a report of a stolen motorbike the other night, did some investigating, and caught the silly kid" my dad frowned "kid?" sherrif conroy nodded "we got him in the car, we

wanted to know if we should release him or confine him." my dad shrugged, "well im thinking if hes a kid he should be let off with a strong warning." he nodded over to his cop buddies

one pulled a 16 year old looking kid out of the police car, and walked him over, "you've been let off, this time, but next time it aint gonna be to easy." sherrif conroy said point blank, he

shrugged out of his grip, and glared "yeah whatever." the kid said argrily, i cringed poor kid, i hated cops and sherrifs, sure they kept most killers locked up and saved lives but still to drag

a hot, 16 year old kid into jail bisnuss that was pretty stupid of them. i kicked the ground sherrif looked at me, "so nick whos this?" conroy asked, my dad looked at me and back at sherrif,

"this is my daughter, Mikayla." he said the 'bad kid' looked up in suprised i dont know why, no joke, Mikayla stokes, its embarrassing somtimes, ya know being nick stokes daughter and all. but i'll live somtimes its not that bad, but it makes a big impression on a person! he nodded at me like he was silently hitting on me or something with

his look on his face, my dad caught it, but what made it worse was he heard my girly giggle, "ok its time to go i think." he said i looked at him i cossed my arms, i shot the kid a goodbye

look and jumped in the van and waited for my dad to finish talking to sherrif conroy then we headed back to the lab.

"Well that was a pointless trip" i said he rolled his eyes, "it may not have been important, but it was still work." he said, i rolled my eyes now "coarse it is..." i mummbled and walked out of the room to visit the one person who made sense in the stupid organization, cathrine willows. i walked into her marble office, "hey cathrine." she looked at me "hey kiddo, whats up?" i shrugged "the usual." i said she rolled her eyes "your dad all wrapped up in his work again?" i nodded "its like he never notices im there, i dont know, maybe thats half the reason what i

hate this job, this place, these people." i said glumly i sat on the gray couch in her office "hes just doin his job, sweety" i rolled my eyes "i know its important and i know hes doing it for

the people but cant he do it less, just a bit?", "do you now what would happin of he did his jobs less?", she asked "a lot of people would be killed" "you got it kiddo" i sighed, "im sorry

you know tho, its hard not having either parrents for the whole summer." she nodded "i can relate." she said i frowned "you can?" she sighed "long story, but heyy, you'd better get to

sleep, we all get up early in this institution if you forgot." i sighed "ya i know..." i wonder why she wouldnt tell me, oh well. i layed down on her couch and fell asleep.  
2 hours later... it was 5am, a loud alarm blared threw the building, walking me up sending me flying face first to the floor, i groaned "what the hell?" i said mad, if you knew anything about me, IM NOT A MORNING PERSON! cathrine walked in, "sorry Mikayla but you need to get up we are all going on an important mission that just came up, they need us all there!" i rolled my eyes "ya whatever im coming..." it took me forever to get organized but heyy like i said im not a morning person! i was finnally loaded in the van and we all drove down a paved road... at

5am! we drove up to the la police station, witch was set on fire, i was gawking at it in surprise

for a minnute then i left to go sit on a bench in the parking lot i looked up to gaze at the burnt police station and my dad scoping it out as usual, my eyes scanned the scene and landed on a framiliar

face, hey its the motor bike kid! he looked at me i quickly averted my gaze down to my notebook agian, hoping he didnt see me looking at him. I looked up again to find him gone, i sighed of releif, and looked back down at my book, but before i knew it a shadow of a person blocked the light from my page, i looked up "holy shit!" it was him, and he scared the shit out of me! he just lighed a bit, i smiled "you scared me." i finally said looking at my book, "sorry, i didnt try to." i smiled "i didnt think you did." i said still staring at my book, he sat down next to me

on the bench, "watcha wrighting?" i shrugged "a poem." he nodded interested "about" i shrugged again, "i dont know, i cant seem to fin the right words to finish it..." he smiled "im sure

you'll figure it out. Do you plan to help the csis when your older like your dad?" i shook my head "no way, i wanna be a poet." he nodded impressed "cool." i smiled, glad that he didnt hate me for not wanting to take after my dad, exept for my mom and my friend, morgan, she lived in l.a, she'd visit the csi crime scene investigation lab once in a while to catch up during

the summer. "so, your names, Mikayla right?" i nodded he smiled "i dig the name, im Justin, Justin Bieber." i smiled "nice to meet you then, Justin, cute last name." he laughed a little as he looked

at his shoes, he looked back up at me "so, Mikayla, whats it like being a investigaters daughter?" i rolled my eyes "trust me, its not all that, its acually horrible, never get to spend anytime with your dad, having to watch helplessly as people pry at intestines, its not pretty..." he smiled, i felt my dads gaze, "Mikayla its time to leave!" he said loudly, i could tell its cuz i was talking to a 'bad boy' witch wasnt true he was actually sort of nice, he stood up and held his hand out i laughed i reahed out grabed his hand and he pulled me up, he smiled into my eyes, "well if it helps, i think being apart of the csi, is pretty wicked awsome, id kill to be a csi, and your very lucky to have a dad who works in a crime investigation corperation!" i smiled at least

one of us likes this stupid bogass get up! "well i gotta go but ill see you some other time then?" he smiled "sure, see ya Mikayla." he said i smiled "ya see ya later Justin." said turning

and walking away, i watched him walk away from inside the van, i smiled until he wasnt in my sight anymore "Mikayla you dont like that boy do you?" dad asked "no." i lied i actually kinda

did like him he wasnt bad, just, misunderstand hes not the worst bad kid ever! i layed back down to sleep when we got back to the lab, but before i did, I took some time to remember Justins perfect qualities he had everything and i loved it, i smiled at it while i slept...

**(disclaimer: no, i dont own justin bi3ber... yet, no just kidding i dont own him at all, if i did i'd be one lucky bitch.)**


	2. Chapter 2

CSI:GOOOD GIRLS GONE BAD chapter2

i slowley opened my eyes the next morning, i felt something cold beneath me, i looked down "why am i on the floor?" cathrine shrugged "come on were all eating breakfast." i nodded and got up, i walked into the kitchen with my notebook, yes i started wrighting a new poem. I sat down and started wrighting, everyone frowned at me "what?" i asked they shrugged

cathrine sighed "watcha wrightin?" i looked down at it "just a poem." cathrine smiled "another one?" she laughed "whats it about this time?" i sat straight

_"i cant get you off my mind, scince i saw you almost confined, we connected in so many ways tho ive only known you for 2 days, i cant help but wanna see you, i'd sure like the veiw." _

they all looked at me "what?" i

said again cathrine looked at me, "um is this poem about a boy?" i nodded "well duh." she nodded looking iffy about it "ok..." dad walked in then "morning every one, sorry i dont have

time for breakfast today." he never does, his point? he sighed "ya i have to go see a store clerk down town apparently some one stole gasaline from the gas staition im thinking they took it to set the police station on fire." "duh." i mumbled quietly "dont worry Mikayla you dont have to come with me." i looked alarmed i threw a hand down on the table grabing his attention

"no! i want to come!" what the hell am i saying? he looked confeused "you do?" i nodded my dad just left the rrom confeused saying "ok then lets go." i quickly jumped up from my chair and ran out the door and to the van.

longest drive ever it seemed, we got out of the van to look around the gas station, i looked at my dad who wasnt watching me at all, i ducked behind the ice cooler and sighed. i brushed my bangs out of my face lightly "back again?" i looked up and smiled "what are you playing stalker now?" i laughed he smiled i stood up and hugged him, "hey Justin." he took

my hand and walked me behind the biulding and we sat on the ground and laughed at each other, "hey if your gonna be around me were gonna need to take you shopping..." Justin said i frowned "why?" he sighed "because this look, total daddys girl look, you wanna be known as following mr csis rules?" i quickly shook my head "no way! he can fuck himself!" that was

the first time i ever involved a swear towards my dad, and it felt good! "does it feel good to swear about your dad?" i cringed "actually, yes it does!" he laughed i looked over at my dad, he was talking to some asshole looking guy, i turned back to Justin, "lets go 'shopping' then!" i said not karing if i just disapeared, not that dad would notice anyway. he nodded and

picked me up off the ground and walked with me to the mall.  
the mall trip was different that i expcted, he actually took me to a store named skins, i never thought id step a foot in this store, its wear all the sluts from my old school shop, tank

tops short shorts hooker boots yeah wierd place rite? we came in with nothing and came out with so much stuff to sink a bloody ship! he was smiling slyly i wondered what was up until he took me around the corner to find a black range rover parked in the back of the mall, i stood there in awe, "th-this, is your car?" i asked stupidly he smiled and nodded "yup" i smiled exited, he laughed at me, i laughed at him for laughing at me, he drove me back to the crime lab going over the speed limit the whole way there, but hey hes reaching out to pull me from

my comfort zone. i slid out of the car when we got there "well, my dads probobly gonna p.o at me but, i had funn and thats what matters!" he laughed and started driving away before my

dad took a shot gun to his beuitful bad boy face. i ran behind the building to my room window, i shoved the stuff i bought today through the window and ran back to the front door to walk

inside.

"Mikayla stratford Stokes! where have you been?" i cringed "oh you noticed?" dad frowned "of coarse i did your my daughter." "then start acting like i am!" i said harshly and i walked over

to the chair in the room to set my purse down, "i was with Justin today." i gave in, he frowned "you mean the motorcycle theif?" i nodded "im going to bed, and hes not a theif hes just

misunderstood." i said before going to my room, witch i actuallly had.  
The next morning, i woke up to find dad gone, no surprise, i went to talk to cathrine, i walked in her office she sat on a chair reading over some papers, she set them down once i

came in "where were you last night?" she asked i sighed "shoppin." she raised an eyebrow "really? your dad said you were with Justin Bieber." i nodded "i was." she sighed "ok then... just dont think your dad will like this idea..." i shook my head, "dont kare." i sat down, she rolled her eyes "do you kare about anything about your dads job?" i shook my head

"not when the only time you see him is when hes scoping out a sewer or an embariel ground uopn witch sombody has died, she laughed "you speak in poetic terms and you dont notice." i shrugged "poetry is in my blood i told you, but nobody ever listens." cathrine stood up "well i listen to you, but right now, i have a neice that needs to be picked up from a party." i

nodded "age?" i asked wierdly, she smiled but sighed "14" i nodded "name?" she looked at me, i shrugged im into wierd questions, and she knows it. "tessa." i nodded, "well ok then! have fun!" she rolled her eyes, "yeah ill try." she said walking out of the room. after 5 minutes of siting there like an idiot i finally stood up and walked to the kitchen, i took a bag of

waffles out and popped in two wafflesin one toaster and two in an another toaster, after they popped i drowned them in syrup and grabbed two small bags of sugar, what can i say im

for sugar, i walked in to the living room, sat down and changed the channel to law in order, my only fave crime show, i was so sick of csi, i could punch the tv in the face. the phone rang

then, i looked at it for like a minute, before talking _to_ the phone "what the fuck are you ringing for?" i picked up the phone "you rang?" i asked "ya hey im in the driveway i locked myself

out..." cathrine said i rolled my eyes of coarse "ya sec." i hung up and opened the door cathrine walked in my gaze folloed her until she was out of sight, then i looked out the door "holy

shit fuckers!" there in the doorway stood a girl dressed in all black, black jeans, a black holterish top with netting as half-sleeves, and converse, she had her hair all up in ratty emo

pigtails that spiked out everywhere and had two eyebrow peircings a nose ring and a lip ring! her shirt read bitch on the front, and im just warning you witten on the back, she was

freaky lets put it as that, "um, hi?" she rolled her eyes "ya whatever, names tessa, whats yours?'' i gulped, "Mikayla." i croaked she snorted "Mikayla? what a girly name..." she asked before storming by me. tipical reaction. cathrine walked around the corner, "nice girl, whos her mother, madusa?" cathrine shrugged "listen, i know shes scary looking, but i need

you to look after her, shes a year younger so if you leave take her with you, we dont need her contaminating the csi evidence." i groaned but agreed anyway, "ok i have to go help your dad so ill be back in a few." she said and left the building, i just stood there for a minute watching her drive away, "well this is gonna be fun!" i said sacasticly and fled to my room, where

tessa was going through my cds!

**(disclaimer: no, i dont own justin bi3ber... yet, no just kidding i dont own him at all, if i did id be one lucky bitch .)**


	3. Chapter 3

CSI:GOOOD GIRLS GONE BAD chapter3

"um what are you doing in here?" i asked she shrugged "looking for real music." she said with no emotion in her voice, "witch would be?" i asked she glared at me "techno, medal, rock,

anything other than... argh..." she said holdin my cd case far away, i rolled my eyes, well your not gonna find anything." i said and she huffed and crossed her arms bonk bonk bonk, i

turned toard the window, as did tessa, "ooh, whos the hot looking boy out there?" i glared at her, then went and opened the window for Justin to jump through, witch he did. "nice pjs."

he laughed i looked down at my fuzzy blue pooh bear pajamas, and blushed embarrassed, "um... thanks, i think." he smiled "so im gonna take you somewhere today so you might wanna get dressed." i laughed then sighed "just warnin ya, i might have to take that with me." i said pointing to tessa. "oh, well whatever." he said casualy. tessa rolled her almost black

eyes, "names tessa, and you are?" he made a face "Justin." he said planely she nodded impressed i rushed so nothing else went on "ok im gonna go get changed!" i sais and left to the bathroom with an outfit we bought yesterday. i could hear them taking from inside so i made sure i was fast, i came out wearing black short shorts a spegetti straped black shirt with sliver dots, a neckalace that said bitch, 4 inch knee high boots black plaid gloves that reached my elbows, and several arm braceletts i had my hair staightened and down, Justin looked

at me, "ooh i like" and winked i smiled while rolling my eyes tessa glared at me i just tried to act inocent and it didnt really work... we walked out of the house tessa tagging along behind,

he brown, black streaked piggy tails floping as she walked.  
we arived at the skate park a few minutes later i sat and watched him he rode around on his lime green skateboard a couple times before stoping to spraypaint the ramp 'Justin was here' i read in my head i laughed "Justin your gonna get in shit for that." he laughed "no im not, no one ever catches us, ive blown up cars before too, you've got to try it!" i shook

my head "woah, im not blowing up a god damn car!" i laughed he smiled "no i was talking about the spray paint" he said holding out the spray paint to me i laughed like an idiot, i hesitated but took the spraypaint and sprayed the ramp in purple letters 'Justin & Mikayla 2011' we laughed at it, "nice" i smiled "thanks." we laughed histaricly at it and i felt tessas'

glare on me, god that girl freaked me out... but Justin took my thoughts off her he tickled me and i sqweeked he laughed at me i frowned but smiled at the same time and turned

around and shot him with a blast of purple spray paint he looked down at his clothes witch had giant purple letters spelling JB splattered on them he ran to his sweater and pulled out a

lime green can of spray paint and blasted me with it i gasped and returned it, he rolled, ducking it and spraying my shoes lime green. i splattered a long purple line down his right leg, he

smiled and spun me round spraying my back i screamed because it was cold! i wirled around free of his grip and shot a purple streak through his hair. he did the same thing exept he only

got the ends of my hair so it looked kinda cool. i laughed as he picked me up and spun me around, tessa watched in pain she groaned "my fucking mothers home so im going back to the

stupid ass lab!" she shouted but we barley egnoliged her.

About 3 and a half hours later me and Justin were sitting by a brick wall right across fom the lab, eatin pretzzels, laughing, and choking on salt. yeahextra salt on pretzzels haha! he then hugged me for no aparent reason, but i laughed anyway and returned it "you smell like paint Justin." i said into his shoulder, he laughed and pulled back " you smell like paint too." i

laughed nearly choking on more salt. what i didnt know, is my dad looked out the lab window, and seen us sitting there in a back ally sort of, in revealing clothes, paint everywhere. Justin took a pretzzel and held it above my head like a halo, i frowned up at it, i reached up, snatched it from his hand and took a bite out of it, throwing it on his paint covered lap, he

laughed as i smiled. "Mikayla stokes!" i looked over to find my dad standing with a arngry look on his face "uh oh." i said and laughed so loud he heard it, i stood up "i gotta go fight crime force!" i said like a hero, with i so wasnt, he laughed "ill see you when your out of the slammer!" i laughed again we packed up our stuff and headed in opposite directions, smiling.  
i walked in the lab and heard the door slam behind me, i turned around and looked at him he threw up his hands in dismay, "what are you doing?" i shrugged he looked at me like i was stupid, "you dont know? what, what are you wearing?" i gave him one of my new famous 'your crazy' looks "clothes." he raised his eyebrows "really? cuz all i see is skin!" he

countered  
"is that such a bad thing?" he nodded "yes you look like a hooker on 5th avenue!" i threw my hands up and looked like he should already know "yeah, so? i like the feeling of wearing

what i want." "you sure or is it what _he_ wants?" i frowned "he has a name." i said casualy "who kares?" i crossed my arms, "i do!... ... ... k look im wayyy to tired to talk about this mess so

im just gonna go to sleep i promise i wont do anymore, i swear on this gay ass institution!" i said turning and walking to my room. i threw myself down on my bed and lounged there for a

while, thinking, have i really changed myself? eh who gives a rats ass. i drifted silently to sleep and faded into a nightmare...

_"you will never see him again!" dad screamed i gasped "dad!" "dont 'dad' me you've been a rally bad kid latley all because of him! thats all you ever do is hang out with that juvionile_

_delinquent!" i crossed my arms "hes not a juvinile delinquent!" he put his hand up "enough, your never seeing him again, last word i have on the matter!" and he stomped away leaving_

_me there hearing an anoying buzzing sound, wait it was buzzing, it slowly turned into tapping..._

i woke up at 2:30 am to a taping noise, i looked up at my window to find Justin knocking on it. i smiled sort of, i stood up and unlocked the window, "creeper much" i laughed silently and quietly he smiled "thats me, so what did your dad say? i thought "something about looking like a hooker on 5th avenue or something." i said casually "nice." he commented, i just laughed. he climbed in the window and sat next to me smiling. i laughed again, he looked at me with his peircing hazel eyes, as did i, i geuss there really wasnt much difference we both had hazel eyes, but his were pretty! lol. i randomly laughed, he wondered what was so funny, but he shook it off by throwing his arm around me, i just smiled awkwardly, i looked up into

his 'pretty!' hazel eyes, and saw them sparkle omg that was so cool! we both tuned serious, he did his wierd but adorible hair flip thing, and smiled we both started leaning towards each

others faces centimeters apart, until... i heard a door open, i looked at my door i could see the hallway light on "shit!" i wistper shouted, he franticly jumped up to jump out the window

sucsessfully landing outside he tuned and grabed my shirt collar, i turned to look at him "night Mikayla." he said i smiled the pushed him out the window and shut it, but, dad came in a

seen a glance of him before Justin ran "Mikayla what the hell was he doing here its like 3 am." i shrugged "i-!" he sighed "whatever, im definatly not talking about it now im tired good night." i smiled "night dad" i called out the door before turning out the light laying down i the light, and wistpering "its 2am, i fell in love with a boy who caused mayhem..." and drifting to sleep...

**(disclaimer:i dont own justin bi3eber... yet, just kidding if i did id be one lucky bitch)**


	4. Chapter 4

CSI:GOOD GIRLS GONE BAD chapter4

i sat in my room and pouted, geuss what? IM FRICKEN GROUNDED! whats the big deal? so a boy came to see me at 3am, is that a crime! now, im forced to sit and hang out with... tessa...  
we were sitting there looking at heavy medal bands perform on youtube, i rolled my eyes at half of them, ok all of them! it wasnt really amusing to see some guy with orange, red, and

black hair, break a guitar on stage, whats the point now you dont have a guitar, more important how much did that cost? stupid crazed emo guy... fusterated, i grabed the mouse and switched the video, she glared at me, i just smirked and watched as some kid walked into a glass door, me and tessa burst out laughing, we looked at each other and stoped, awkward! w

e looked at the sccreen to see a guy fall off a cliff, we both burst out laughing again i switched the video to stupid stunts, we were laughing so hard if i was eating salt id be dead already,

she looked at me "you aint bad shawty." i laughed "you either." we both laughed, as cathrine walked in, she eyed us suspiciously we sat like nothing happened just smiling. cathrine

smiled and walked to her office me and tessa finished laughing silently. "so why dont you want to be a csi member?" i sighed "i dont know i just i wanna be a poet." i said she nodded

"cool, i honestly dont know what i wanna do will my life yet..." she commented i shrugged, "your 14, it'll occer to you later." she shrugged while playing with a rip in her jeans, "heyy that

jeydon kids really cute, whats with him?" i shrugged and sighed, "well personaly, i think i love him, but if dad heard me say that, id be so dead!" tessa nodded "i dont think my mom or

cathrine kare who i date..." my eyes went wide "lucky!" she sighed "not really..." i got her point, at least my dad wanted me safe, with tessa, nobody kared. "maybe its the way you look and act." she gave me a look and i sighed "you scare people, your making people think you can handle yourself." she sighed "i geuss i am, oh well its gonna be hard to change but i can

try." i smiled and nodded "ya you try." i told her she smiled, at me, and left the room the phone then rang, i looked at it, and picked it up "hello?" "shawty!" a squealing voice rang threw

the phone nearly making me def "hi, morgan whats up?" she laughed "nothing, i was hoping we could like have a sleepover tonight?" i cringed "im gounded but i could ask." she gasped "SHAWTY STOKES IS GROUNDED! WHAT DID YOU DO?'' i cinged "i dont wanna talk about it... hold on, dad!" dad came into the room, "yes?'' i sighed "oh you are home, ok can i please have a sleepover with morgan?" he took a while to think but nodded "sure why not, it might help you back down to earth!" he said i rolled my eyes, "yeah, morgan? you can come over,

great see you in 10." i hung up the phone and jumped up to visit cathrine, i walked into her office, but to my surprise she wasnt even there, i was about to turn around and leave when i noticed something interesting on he desk, i picked it up and read it, 'this weekend reports of more spray painted graffity on the walls of the skate park were plasted all over this cover of

news weekly' it showed pictures of what me and jeydon did to the skate park! "omigod." i stuffed the papers in my purse, and i moved the mouse to her computer, she was on a site

witch she had printed the pictures from i deleted the website from her history, closed the internet, and snatched the sticky note with the website name that was stuck to the side of the

computer and fled the room to get the door i opened the door mogan was smiling, she saw me and it faded "omigosh what are you wearing?" she asked, i looked down oops, i forgot to

change my neon green paint colored 'hooker' clothes as dad calls them, i just shrugged, "just clothes." she raised her eyebrows, "are you sure about that?" i nodded "yes im sure ok?

come on in morgs" she hesitated and walked in "so watcha been up to?" i shrugged "stuff." i said point blank "stuff? what kind of stuff?" i shrugged she rolled her bronzeish brown eyes,

"whered all this paint come from?" she asked gesturing towards my clothes and hair, i smiled "spray paint war." she looked surprised, "a spray paint war? with who?" i froze, "nobody stay out of it." i snapped as soon as she looked hurt, i smiled "sorry, come on lets just go, stuff our faces and watch movies k?" i said bringing up the good old days, she smiled thank goodness spare me the need to talk about jeydon! i didnt want to think about him, just because, i fell in love with him at 3am, and now i wont be able to see him for two whole weeks!

we settled in the living room, with a whole bunch of crap around us, blankets, pillows, candy, and other random things like cds dvds and magazzines. we stared at the screen, my phone

rang, i looked at the caller id, and pressed end, "who was that?" morgan asked "nobody..." thats all i needed was morgan of all people figuring out about jeydon, she'd think i was insane, she'd call a rehab center or somthing thinking i wsas on drugs or something, i didnt need that especially after we promised we'd never hang with street kids or go goth on each other 2 summers ago. she looked skeptical but got over it by shoving her mouth full of popcorn, i laughed at her as she choked on some of it, "hey dont laugh you try eating somthing worse than

popcorn all at once!" i gave her a 'is that a challenge' look, i grabed a handful of sour patch kids and shoved them in my mouth she went wide eyed at the fact my face stayed completely

normal, if i knew her, her throat would burn, and she'd choke her insides out, lol i love having a stronger body system haha victory! she gave me a 'your crazy' look and i just laughed

yeah shes so jealous, jk! she layed on her stomach and open a david archuleta magazine, i did the same, but i was looking through a taylor laughtner magazine, we giggled and laughed

over boys for a while "hey rileys been talkin about you!" i looked at her "riley peers?" i asked she nodded "hes like 'whens the next time shawtys comin down?'" i smiled, riley peers, i

used to have this massive crush on him, i dont know if i still do tho... idk i didnt know he liked me so much... "we should call him!" i laughed she snickered "sure." she took out her phone,

and dialed a number, "hello this is riley?" "oh hey riley." morgan said "sup morges?" she laughed, "well ive got someone you'd be interested to talk to!" she squealed "really who?" he asked, this was my time to jump in, "hey riley!" i noticed him hesitate "whos this?" i rolled my eyes "stokes!" i said popping my last name, "shawty!" he said surprised i smiled "yup!" he gasped "shawtyz! hows ya?" he asked i laughed, "not bad guess what, im in L.A!" he gasped again, "shawty? your in town? yes shawtys back!" i smiled. "we should hang out

sometime!" he said i thought, "sure see you in 2 weeks!" i said cheerily "cool! wait 2 weeks? why 2 weeks?" i huffed "im grounded." he gasped, "shawty stokes grounded? what did you do?" i stayed silent all of a sudden i heard someone in the backround, "riley micheal peers, would you get off that darn phone and help your sister!" lol his mom is so funny, "but mom, its shawty!" "oh, hi shawty! now riley help your sister with those boxes!" i rolled my eyes and laughed "its ok RP i have to bounce anyway, yeah, see ya." i said hanging up the phone.

**(disclaimer:i dont own justin bi3eber... yet, just kidding if i did id be one lucky bitch)**


	5. Chapter 5

CSI:GOOD GIRLS GONE BAD chapter5

the morning of two weeks later came faster than i thought, yes no more stupid consequences for me! i giggled morgan was over, and soon enough riley came through the door "Mikayla!"

he opened his arms and i jumped into them "riley hey been a long time!" we pulled back and he frowned at what i was wearing, a black tanktop with the words 'love the hate and hate

the love' across the chest in silver skin tight jean shorts with a belt made of silver rings and gloves that cover my for arms and stopped right before my elbow, and i had fake black streaks in my hair, i bit my lip, it was silent for a minute, morgan stood up "so how are ya riley!" she bounced, breaking the awkward silence, he shrugged "great actually, now that Mikayla's

back!" i smiled and fake laughed, holding back the pain, ever scince ive been off grounding not once have i seen Justin, i was getting anxtious, and shaky trying to hold it failing by my

account, but thank gosh no one noticed, i sat on the couch and grinned acting happy, morgan smiled and walked out of the room to grab her stuff, riley looked from right to left then came and sat on the couch, and put his arm around me, i tensed a bit and looked at his hand witch was resting on my shoulder i bit my lip and made an awkward face, he grinned slyly i smiled

a bit he grinned and kissed me, i was surprised, but i relaxed i pushed my self closer and placed my free hand on his face, we heard morgans footsteps so we seprated and moved to

each end of the couch awkwardly she walked in and frowned "whats going on here?" we shared glances and looked back at her i looked innocently suspicious, "nothin! i said she squinted skeptically, but let it go, "well nice hanging out but i gotta run, see ya guys!" she waved and ran towards the door me and riley shared a smile then looked back at morgan who

had walked back into the room "hey uh mikayla theres some guy at the door for you, looks about 15,16,. " i frowned i walked over and peered around the wall, "Justin!" i ran and

hugged him he hugged me back i wanted to kiss his cheek but something stopped me, and part of me wanted to blurt out 'Justin im in love with you!' but i didnt, instead i just held his

hand "is it strange to say i missed you?" i asked, he smiled "is it wierd to say im happy to see you?" i hugged him again, "no cuz i feel the same way." i blushed he laughed a little and threw his arm around me just as riley turned around the corner, he frowned Justin smiled at me, "hey you able to ditch this place?" i smiled at his face, witch was centimeters from mine "why?" he smiled and pulled away to turn around to bend down and grab a box on the ground "cuz today, im showin you a whole new game." he said intriguingly i smiled evily and looked

at riley my evil look faded. "um, riley uh, this is Justin, Justin, this is riley." they both stared at each othe for a while Justin pulled me closer to him and rileys face turned into a slight

glare i took a deep breath hello drama "come on Mikayla, lets go have some funn." he said normally riley had a mortified look on his face i reassured riley, "dont worry, he doent mean

anything wierd were probobly gonna go pull some funny pranks or something." riley nodded unsurely but walked away saying "ok call m later." i looked at Justin after he left, "who was

he?" he asked calmly i shrugged "oh just my friend, i think he likes me, but, dont get derailed." i laughed he smiled "hey come on i wanna show you something." i smiled and nodded and followed him to the mall parking lot, the mall was closed so only the manager was here, he snuck me up to the managers car, he set the box down and opened the lid to reveal mini bombs, i steped away "Justin no!" he looked up at me reasurringly "Mikayla its ok!" he got up and walked toward me he took my shoulders in his soft hands "Mikayla trust me, please

can you do that?" i made i scared face for a minute, all of our past moments and laughs, i sighed he was so sweet and right about everthing so far i had funn when i was with him, he made me smile and laugh and i felt like i could trust him all the time, then i remembered the night dad grounded me, he hated the way i was dressed, he hated the way i acted, he hated

me, and most importanty he hated Justin, then the last memory flooded through my mind, the night... i fell in love with Justin, that pushed me, i took his hand and walked close to him, "Justin, i trust you." i gave in he smiled slyly and brought me close, i smiled being centinmeters from his lips, i felt his breath on my lips, and it felt hot, i moved in slowly, Justin accidently

kicked the box making us both jump, interupting a kiss again, we both smiled awkwardly and bent down to the box, he told me what to do gently and i listened happily i took a bomb wire and hooked it underneath the car and hooked it up to each bomb Justin placed around the bottom of the car, i smiled at the job when we were finished 21he ginned at me, we grabed

the rest of the bombs and hid behind a wall nearby, we got behind the wall and he pinned me against it watching the door of the mall, he then turned to me, i turned serious, he moved my hair from my face "any guilt?" i didnt hesitate, "not at all." we giggled i swear it was about to turn into another almost kiss moment, then, "dude the manager!" Justin

yelled exited i pouted but smiled as i watched the manager walk to his bomb triggered truck.  
i laughed silently Justin looked once at me, then back at the truck while he pushed a little red button with his fingers, the car blew to bits in flames, the manager jumped back landing to

the ground, me and Justin laughed and watched the car keep burstin up into flames, and melting th medal together the manager of the mall looked mortified at his car, it kept burning until it was nothing but burnt medal and melted tires, the manager got up and ran from the mall screaming, Justin looked at me, i was smiling surprised i looked at him and giggled, he pulled me away from the scene, forgetting about the box, he led me further behind a fence, and we both disolved into giggles. "omg! that was such a rush!" Justin looked at me givin me

a 'that wasnt so bad was it?' i laughed and playfully hit his arm, "that was so awsome!" i squeeled he laughed at me, we sat there for a while, it eventually got dark, we sat by that same fence through half the night staring and laughing at each other we talked about what we had in mind

for our future we even worked on some poems, together! he smiled at me, i laughed we stared fir a while out of no where, a small rock, hit my shoe, i looked the direction the rock came

from. There were big shaded guys walking up to us i stared them down, as did Justin, i looked at Justin, who didnt even turn his glare away from the gang of wierdos, i pulled my legs

into my stomach when they got even closer. they walked up to us one knelt down beside me, "hey pretty little thang." he said moving hair from my face i got really tense and shifted over

to Justin who looked like he was gonna punch this dude in the face, the guy wasnt derailed tho, damn it. "hey where you goin?" he asked and came closer to me again, totally ignoring

Justin, the guy slid his hand down my arm starting at my shoulder, and ending at me hand, he had a bit darker hair than Justin like brown, and he was wearing all black as were his buddies, i gave him a hard shove and shouted "dont touch me!" the guy, completly pissed now walked up and sternly grabed my arm and pulled me up off the ground into his agressive

arms i screamed Justin stood up fast to help me but his buddies took kare of him, they were griping both his arms so he couldnt move, a look of horror crossed my face "hey let him go!" i shouted at them they just laughed at me. the guy holding me said into my ear, "your relentless arnt you?" i looked around scared, i looked at Justin, the guy, who i assumed his name

was josh, because i heard his buddies mumble it, looked at Justin and looked at me, whats your name babe?" he asked i struggled and kept my mouth shut stubornly, he argressivly shifted my body i winced in pain, "whats your name!" he asked i still objected he was pissed now, he nodded toward his buddies, "do it." he said one of them took a knife and held it to

Justins neck, i gasped "no! please dont! he has nothing to do with this!" i screamed at them josh slaped his hand over my my mouth, "you do what i say, or hes done." i looked wide eyed and i wanted to cry, and jeydon knew it, i didnt do or say anything, he asked me my name again, i hesitated i saw the blade being pressured on Justins neck harder, "Mikayla, my

names Mikayla." i gave in, he smiled and snickered at me and threw me against the fence, i screamed, he shook his head at me "stupid little bitch." he snarled i got up scared, "let me ask

you an interestin question..." he protested i cringed he smiled "if one of you two were to die, who would it be?" my eyes went wide i hesitated i knew the answer but it took me a while to say, "me." josh looked surprised at me, so did Justin they all laughed at me, "and why is that?" i looked down, "i dont know..." i lied i knew why, i just couldnt tell Justin, not now. josh

wraped his arm around my lower waist i jumped a bit in surprise, when josh tried to got futher Justin snaped he burst out of the henchmens grasp and torn me away from him josh thre

a fist at his face, i ran down to help Justin, i looked up at josh "you asshole i swaer you touch him again ill-" "you'll what?" he interjected picking Justin up by the neck and shoving him face first into the fence, i threw myself between them tearing joshs grip from Justin, angered, josh threw me to the ground and started beating the shit out of me, Justin stood up straight and grabed a rock and chucked it at

josh he glared at Justin who just glared back "get the hell outa here before i do it for ya!" josh threatenly walked over to Justin "you and what army?" with out hesitation Justin

answered, "the csis." josh scoffed "you plan to inform them how?" Justin rolled his eyes "nick stokes, head os csi, is her father." josh looked mortified now, "holy shit!" he turned around to his buddies "lets get outa here!" and with that they scattered,he glared after them but after a while he picked me up "Mikayla? are you ok?" i sobed a little and nodded and held my bleeding head, i let Mikayla walk me home after this. he walked me up to the csi lab and walked right in with me not karing if my dad and cathrine were sitting right there, he walked me

into the living room where they were sitting and gently sat me on the couch, he looked into my eyes, "Mikayla, are you ok?" he asked me noticing all the purple bruises and red blood, i

nodded he hugged me "that scared me... me, scared, that doesnt happen often!" i smiled at him we pulled apart and i bit my lip, "thanks for saving me by the way." he smiled at me

thats when we noticed dad and cathrine, dad cleared his throught "saved you from what?" i looked down "these wierd thugs tried to beat me up..." i said quietly "Justin was there for

me." my dad looked at Justin "good man." he said after a hesitation, Justin nodded.

**(disclaimer:i dont own justin bi3ber... yet, just kidding if i did id be one lucky bitch)**


	6. Chapter 6

CSI:GOOD GIRLS GONE BAD

chapter 6

i woke up the next morning freezing cold, maybe i was freaking out about last night, but it all turned out fine, Justin was like a hero, he saved me, so next time, i save him. i walked

around until i found everyone in the investigation room, i smiled "morning people..." i said tired they all looked at me smiled and returned to their work, "how ya feelin?" cathrine asked i shrugged "im ok" cathrine smiled "here that? shes ok, thanks to that Justin boy, if he wernt there, she wouldve been raped, or worse, dead." my dad nodded "that doesnt mean hes

nessasarly a good kid in my books still." cathrine shrugged, "hey there are worse teenagers out there mr judgmental." i laughed i envied cathrine right now, she was sticking up for

Justin! "and they both made a pretty good team last night." i smiled bigger, no, she wasnt standing up for Justin, she was standing up for me and Justin, for us. "mhmm" he muttered

still wasnt softening him tho. "oh come on dad if it wasnt for Justin, id be hell knows where!" i said he didnt say anything, "jackass..." i mumbled "what'd you say?" i stopped "oh now you

listen?" he nodded waiting for and answer i crossed my arms "just for that, im not sayin nothin!" my dad almost said something when sara sidle walked in "nick cathrine look what i found." we all looked at her, she was carrying a box in her hands "what is it?" nick asked, she set the box down on a couch and pulled out a mess of tangled, active bombs "appears to be a box of triggered bombs that are severly powerful and active." nick tilted his head, "how powerful?" she sighed "strong enough to blow up a building let alone a car." i frowned "wait

what?" she looked at me "someone blew up the mall managers car." she turned back to nick, "but these things collide with anything its bye bye crime lab" i gulped nick walked over "where'd you find them?" she twitched her hair out of her face "um at the mall." my eyes went wide i grabed the box from her and ran from the lab"what the? Mikayla!" i didnt look back i

kept running i started crying as i ran i was in shit if they figured this out, all of a sudden, [CRASH] i looked up "Justin!" he looked up at me, "Mikayla?" Justin asked "whats wrong?" i

looked back sara and nick were still running after me i got up i grabed the box and ran, "just run!" he didnt take a hesitation to follow but wouldnt shut up the whole time, "Mikayla!

where are we going? Mikayla!" i kept running not looking back i came to a creek, i had to stop, i couldnt go past the creek unless i wanted to swim, i looked back "Mikayla!" sara shouted,

sara was amazing these were the only to people i didnt hate at the stupid instutution! sara sidle and cathrine willows, they both understood me, most of the time. "Miklayla! please, give me the box." she said calmly as the others caught up, i looked at her scared, she sighed "please Mikayla, you dont wanna mess with crime, please, just put it down." i looked around me, i suddenly had an idea, i looked from sara, to cathrine, to my dad, who was glaring at Justin like he was the black plague, making me remember why i hated his guts, he hated Justin, he

didnt want Justin anywhere near me, he suddenly looked at me, i glared at him now, he looked at me as if telling me to put the box down, instead i stubornly glared and shook my head refusing and turned around and hurled the box in the creek. "NO!" sara yelled out, cathrine looked like someone she loved died and nick sighed pissed off "Mikayla-" "dont, say anything,

you dont even want to! so lets save the breath of a father that half the time forgets he even has a daughter!" i ran to Justin he put his arm around me, and we walked back to the lab

followed by everyone, sara and cathrine walked behind us and nick was still glaring at Justin even tho he was still like a mile away.(figurativly speaking of coarse) when we returned to

the lab, cathrine and sara went inside but dad stood there watching us, it got creepy... "go inside!" he smirked "nah im good i can see everything that goes on right here!" i glared, and

turned to Justin, "ill, see you later then?" he nodded "sure Mikayla" i bit my lip, i wanted to kiss him so damn bad... but, i wasnt even dating him so... "...bye..." he pursed his lips,

"yeah... later..." he turned and walked away... I HATE YOU DAD! i screamed in my head. i turned stubornly and walked inside, he followed, "Mkayla, honestly, i promised your mom you wouldnt go hang out with those people, look what its done to you!" i glared and shook my head at him, "dude, when have you ever kared, when have you ever kared about my friends?" he huffed, "Mikayla, i know him hes just-" "dad! you know nothing about my friends! you know morgans screwed half the football team? you know riley used to do drugs? you know tessa

cuts herself with a pocket knife everyday? and i have to watch it!" he looked surprised at what i was saying, "Mikayla, i just know." i scoffed, "how! your always busy with work, i used to hate it! now, i wish you WOULD pay no attention to me, i wish you go back to acting like im not there." "what would happen if i didnt?" i stomped my foot "nothing! the last 6 years you've

barley spoke to me, and im fine and dandy!" i said coldly and went to my room, leaving nick hopefully guilty.

3:00am and im still awake, fully awake, pissed off and annoyed... this is my life! he never wanted to be apart of it before, why the sudden intrest now? i got up and walked to my desk

examining my stuff, the spray paint i covered Justin with, a deactivated bomb from the mall for memories, Justins sweater, and his hat, i sprayed his cologne that i jacked from him, i

sighed smiling and sat it on the desk again. i moved my hand along the desk i looked at the black rose with purple sparkles on it. i smiled at all my Justin treasures. i looked down at the

pile of poems that i wrote at home with mom, i picked them up i read like one sentance before throwing them to the floor papers everywhere. then thought about Justin again. "what do i

do with a boy like you...?" i sighed and chewed on my lip, i put on Justins sweater and went to sleep.

**(disclaimer:i dont own justin bi3ber... yet, just kidding if i did id be one lucky bitch)**


	7. Chapter 7

CSI:GOOD GIRLS GONE BAD

chapter 7

"ahhhh!" i fell the weels of the skateboard i was sitting on move and before i knew it, it slid down the ramp and i hit the concrete below. i heard people laugh Justin walked over he

turned toward the kids that were laughing "hey knock it off!" they cowarded away he turned to me and laughed a little "you ok?" i smiled standing up "yes but my ass hurts..." he frowned "you landed on your face." he pointed out i looked at him, "my ass still hurts." he gave me a 'okay...' look while smiling he took my hand and walked me over to the top of the ramp to sit down beside him. "hey!" i heard some kid shout, we looked over, "are you guys dating or something!" he  
asked/yelled. we looked awkwardly at each other and back at him, "no!" we both yelled i wish... i said to myself. the kid turned around to a group of boys "i told you guys!" lol did he a

ctually bet to his friends weather we were dating or not? k thats funny! "yo Justin!" we looked at the black haired boy, "lets board!" Justin smiled and looked at me "gonna be ok by yo

yourself?" he teased i rolled my eyes, "ill manage, go play." i laughed as he smiled skating towards the boy. "hey whats up?" i looked up, she had black hair with blue streaks, i smiled and

waved she sat down, "im jazmine, but people call me jaz, or jazzy whatever, and this is krysta, people call her pamortal krystal, and this is kandy, we call her lollipop. she said pointing to

a girl with black and white hair with pink streaks, then to a blond girl hair in a messy ponytail wearing a lime green strapless shirt with faces on it and a black and gray mini skirt carrying a

lollipop. i smiled, "hi." jaz smirked at me "what?" i asked she just smirked, "so are you Justins new babe?'' my eyes went wide, "um, no not scince i last checked." she smiled "say what you want but, i can it in your eyes." i looked up in alarm "see what?" she smirked while looking at Justin, "lust, desire, need, passion, craving, and the dreamy stare that says 'you want

to make love with him'" i nearly choked, "what!" jaz smiled and so did kandy and krystal, she looked back and i had a look of pure revolation on my face. "as far as im concerened me and

Justin are just friends !" she gave me a skeptical look "mhmm." "what?" i asked she turned toward me, "whatever you say, but we all know you wanna admit, you want him, he turns you

on." i sighed "ya ok, sure... whatev you guys think but im his friend, and he does not turn me on!" i said realizing what she said, i actually thought about this... thinking of Justin, hes

standing a few feet away, saying 'hey girl, i want you an i wont stop until your mine baby!' he slowley takes off his hirt and lets it fall to the floor... whew... its hot out here... i looked at Justin who just pulled a 360, he slid over to us, "hey Mikayla we should probobly head back." he said casually he

put his arms out to balance but ended up stumbleing, failing with coragnation, he fell forward his skateboard slid out from underneath him and he landed on top of me, i laughed "fail." he looked at me, "shut up..." he smiled, i grabed his sweater collar and pulled his face toward mine, "make me!" i said giggling he came a slight bit closer, "maybe i will." i smirked "try." he

chuckled. i could feel my new friends smiling and shaking their heads at us thinking 'i told her so!' kandy gave herself a thoughtful look, "what if you guys had sex in the skate park?" she a

sked curiously, justins eyes went wide along with mine "what!" we both blushed he he slowley got off me awkwardly we just sat there in silence, jaz smirked "told ya he turns you on!"

she laughed i crossed my arms and faked a pout. Justin got up he held out his hand, i took it and he pulled me up. "well nice meeting you guys, me and Justin better get going." i said

still i little embarrassed, they smiled and laughed at me, but i was ok with it, they got up said bye to us and we left to got back home.  
I walked into the investigation room where dad and cathrine were going over some papers, i sighed and threw my black and white checkered bag on the couch, and looked at them they looked at me for a minute

before nick rolled his eyes and went back to work, jerk... i knew there was never any reason to like my dad at all i just didnt think it would be because he was trying to tear me away from my love. who, didnt even know he was my love, my lifes fucked up! sara walked in and sighed "nick it turnes out we did get the finger prints from the box, before Mikayla took it." he

smiled great, so we got a suspect?" she smiled a weak smile, "yes but you might wanna sit down for this." nick frowned "why id it that bad?" she nodded "oh its bad." nick gave her a look so she winced "nick the person who blew up the managers car..." nick nodded "yes?" sara sighed "Mikayla and Justin..." she said almost wistpering. nicks face was so pissed off and surprised, he looked at me i gave him a clueless look tho he didnt believe it, "Mikayla... i am so sick of your behavior latley, its that boy and i know it, your grounded." yaaaayyy... i

thought unthusiastically, he continued, "Mikayla, i know this is gonna piss you off and you'll hate me forever but maybe its for the best, i dont want you seeing Justin anymore." my mouth dropped. what? how? but! he couldnt do this! this was my life he cant take my love! i was gonna cry now, for the 1st time in months... the tears burned to feel them now. was he really

telling me i couldnt see my crush anymore? i siffed back the tears. "your right." he smiled but i shook my head "it did piss me off, and i do hate you now, ive always hated you." i said coldly and walked to my room.

I cried all my tears i screamed all my screames i sighed out so many sighs they sounded frequent now. i was so upset i just stared at the roof doing something i havent done in weeks.

''you took my hand you brought me close,

_you told me i never feel pain even when it hurt the most,_

_i learned to kare i learned to love, _

_i promise you you'll always be above. everytime i _

_look in your eyes, everytime i slowley realize, _

_i think that this feeling has always been true,_

_i just never realized, i love you.''_

i sighed, "nice poem." i looked up and jumped at the sight of

Justin , he looked hot, he wore a red and blue plaid button up shirt, black skinny jeans and a black hat with 'sox' on the front but to me it looked more like it said 'sex', "Justin, what are you doing here?" he slid through the window, "i came to see you." i sighed and sat up to face him, "Justin..." he could tell id been crying, he took my chin and forced me to look in his eyes, "hey, whats wrong?" i sighed "nothing" i lied, he knew it too, he knew it was all wrong... "your lying Mikayla, please tell me." i looked at him, "no, i cant..." he brought me into a sideways

hug, "and why not?" i looked down, "because if it hurts to think about it, it'll hurt to talk about it." he forced me to look at him again, "what? listen, Mikayla, i promise, im living im breathing, im here, you can tell me anything." i looked at him without being forced to. "Justin, my dad said i could never see you again." i sighed, "of coarse he did he's a dad but lisen, im hey your seeing me right now." i smiled, "Justin, i wanna be able to see you without being screamed at, i wanna be able to, make you happy, make you laugh with out having to be voted guilty of blowing up a car!" he laughed, "Mikayla, you make me happy just by breathing, just by being there for me, want more do i need?" i smiled and snuggled into his arm, he smirked

"besides, i learned something interesting today..." i looked at him "what?" he continued smirking sexily at me, "i turn you on." he said laughing, i laughed, "yeah... uh...about that..." he smirked "dont bother explaining, i get it." i smiled at him, my face turned serious, and when mine did, so did his. i bit my lip, i looked deep in his eyes, i wonder if he saw what jaz sees i my

eyes... "Justin ?" "yeah?" he said still serious, i sighed, "can i try something?" he shrugged "anything." i reached up and placed my right arm around his left shoulder so my hand was in

a loose fist behind his neck, i leaned forward bringing him closer, he looked confeused, i hesitated a little before pushing my lips against his, suddenly my whole world lit up and fireworks

went off in my head his body language told me he was confeused and surprised at the start but he soon had his left hand on my cheek moving his lips in perfect sync to mine, our pace in

creased i let out tiny sobs of affection, we pulled apart seconds later, i was breathing hard, "oh my gosh..." he looked suprised, but yet content. "uh huh" i swallowed, he blinked, "does this mean, were a thing now?"  
i thought "well, it depends." he frowned "on what?" he asked confeused i attempted to smile, "do you wanna be my boyfriend Justin?" he smiled "i hoped you'd ask, be my Shawty?" i

smiled, "yes." i said hugging him tightly, he hugged me back, while i hugged him i laughed, "wow, jaz was right..." we pulled apart, "about what?" he asked, i smiled and softly laughed,

"you _do_ turn me on." he smiled and laughed before kissing my lips once more before jumping out my window, "love you Mikayla." i smiled "love you too Justin." i just smiled to myself, as

he disapeared from the window leaving me thinking about one question, what _would_ happen if we _did_ had sex in the skate park?

**(disclaimer:i dont own justin bi3ber... yet, just kidding if i did id be one lucky bitch)**


	8. Chapter 8

CSI:GOOD GIRLS GONE BAD

chapter 8

i woke up in the morning i looked at the ceiling and sighed, i felt like i slept like a baby last night, i was so awake now, i felt so full of energy i laughed to myself, what happened last night?

i wondered to myself, oh yeah, i got a boyfriend! i smiled jumping up to my feet, i sliped my really tight gray shirt that had a bleeding heart on it saying 'i get what i want when i want it cause i want it end of the bloody story' and my black short shorts. i threw the door open and walked to the living room.  
i ploped on the chair, nobody liked me right now exept Justin and my friends so nobody talked to me, sara just gave me looks that asked i was ok, i shrugged and mouthed 'im fine' i

rolled my head around to look out the window. cathrine walked in, "so, i talked to the judge, she said Mikayla will have to go to court." i looked up, "what? all i did was blow up a car!"

"yes but you almost killed someone! i dont know where this behavor came from Mikaya but im sick of it and it has to stop before you get yourself killed i dont even know whats going on

anymore and now i have to drag your slutty ass to a court room!" my dad yelled my mouth dropped, hes never been so pissed off that he had to call me slutty before. i got up "well get

used to it old man! a lot of things can change when your a girl with a neglective father! you dont even kare about me you never act like you do, i mean calling me slutty what is that? where'd that one come from? i know you wish i was a sweet little girl cause i know you hate me now so just go play with your little investigation toys and leave me alone!" i yelled storming out of the room.

I wanted to get outa this fucked up place i was so sick of it! but i couldnt go see Justin, if nick found out, that wouldnt be pretty... i thought about it but i just couldnt push myself to climb

out the window. so i sat in my room and pouted, why cant we go back to when i was 4! then my dad wouldnt hate me! i bet you all think, oh its nick stokes of csi he'd never hate anyone,

but its true, if you were in my postion you'd definetly be a mamas girl, like me. or, like i was? am i still a mams girl? ... ... ... yes, im sure i am, i think...  
"thinkin?" i heard a voice, i looked up to see tessa, "uh, ya" she nodded "thought you were, what are you thinking about?" i rolled my eyes "how much of an asshole my dad has been..."

she nodded and sat down next to me, "ive never said anything but thats have the reason i have this attitude she said gesturing towards herself, "why?" i asked curiously she sighed, "i

had the perfect family, a fairytale family, like you, then my dad started drinking accessivly, and got abusive, once he hit me once, my mom had it and started sheilding me, i couldnt watch

her take the pain, so i left, i ran away, and became a bitch so that people were scared of me and never wanted to touch me." i nodded "thats sad, and since when was my family a fairytale?" she scoffed "Mikayla your family is not as bad as seems, so your mom leaves on a poem coarse every summer so she ships you off to your dad who happens to never pay attention to you, trust me i wish i had your dad, i dont even have one anymore." i sighed "yeah, i geuss... but still you have to admit he's being a bit annoying" she nodded "oh yeah i

agree, totally, i see it all over." i nodded "there ya go." she smiled, "you'll get through this, i did, and if i did, you will." i smiled she stood up and walked out of my room.  
NICK STOKES POV

i couldnt believe this! how could my good litle girl turn into a revealing playboy bunny? man this Justin boy is a real piece of work... he changed shawty, into this, and i couldnt take it... i was sitting in the investigaton room trying to figure out a murder, key word trying, when my cell rang... i hesitantly picked it up "hello?" i heard a perky voice on the other end, "hi nick."

"tammy?" had a 'uh oh' expression on my face as everyone stared at me, Mikaylas' mom...

MIKAYLAS POV

9:00pm dad cathrine and sara were all getting ready to sleep, they had a hard day, i wounld hazzard to guess why... i shoved all of Justins stuff into a backpack, i zipped it shut and

through it on my bed and put on Justins sweater, i slipped my black boots on they were like 4 inches but they were all i had... i threw my backpack over my shoulder and shoved some

extra pillows under my bed, it wouldnt help for long but stalling is stalling. i walked quietly over my window, i slid it open and climbed through it.  
Once outside i looked around, i ran out of the yard dodgeing the security traps nick had put up, he was worried i was gonna leave him at 15 years old, witch is kinda true, i mean not

forever, i, i just needed a break, from all this csi junk. i was so caught up in these thoughts, i didnt focas and gasped as my foot caugh on a wire pulling it, witch triped me, i tumbled down the hill as the csi alarms went off i could feel mud and dirt getting stuck to me as i rolled down. everything was going so fast i couldnt see throught the blur. the rolling came to a

ubrupt end as my head came in contact with a brick wall. "ah!" i screamed i groaned, i lay there in the grass for a while before standing on my knees, i sighed i stood up fully and looked

around and ran down the street rain dripping down my face, mud splattered all over me dirt smudges down my face and the smell of wet grass all over me, i felt a little more rain on my

face than i should have but i brushed away the thought, i needed to focas on getting where i was going.

i turned onto the street, and brushed my hair out of face while looking at my feet, witch was pointless cause it just fell back in my face, i glanced behind me and kept walking. i walked

into a few tree branches on the way witch really hurt leaving leaves behind in my hair. but i finnally reached where i was going, i turned into the walk way and up to the door i took a deep breath before knocking softly on the door because my fingers fel like they'd break any second i heard footsteps from inside on the stairs, the door opened and Justin looked at me his

face went scared, "Mikayla?" i swallowed shivering and looking down, he reached out for me "Mikayla what happened? your bleeding!" i reached up and felt my head "ah!" i looked at my hand, he was right that extra rain i felt was really blood from a huge gash on my head the size of a basball, i groaned he pulled me inside and had his arm around me "mom!" he yelled his

mom came around the corner her redish brown hair flowing neatly behind her the sight of me threw her into 'mommy mode' "omigosh Justin what happened?" he looked at me, "i dont

know, her names Mikayla." his mom came running down the stairs and shut the door that Justin forgot to. she took my shoulders in her hand, "what happened to you sweety?" i stayed

silent Justin put his arm around me again, "come here lets get you cleaned up." he said pulling some pressure off and leading me to the bathroom. him and his mom handing me towels

and i shut the door locking it after, i looked around holy shit big enought bathroom much! i walk toward the shower and turned it on to my tempature. i laet the water cascade down my

skin washing the blood away witch hurt like hell, i geuss i wasnt as tough as i thought, Justin better get working on me lol. i got out 15 minutes later, yes i know what your thinking, long enough shower girl! but hey i was covered in mud, dirt, rain, leaves, grass, and blood. i looked in the mirror, i could see the gash clearly now, argh i never knew how much it hurt til i seen the damage. i dried off and wrapped a towel around myself, i walked out into the living room where they were both sitting, Justin looked at me and his eyes went wide, his mouth

dropped, i wondered what he was staring at until i looked down, the towel i had wraped myself in was severly short! his mom laughed and got up, "um hey Justin, do you have everything she can wear tonight?" he snapped out of his trance "uh, yeah." he said getting up, he walked into what i thought was his room, but why was it in the basment? his mom

looked at me, "so Mikayla isnt it?" i smiled and nodded she smiled "so how do you know Justin?" i looked at the floor then back at her "uh, were kind of a, thing..." she tilted her head

"whats that mean?" i thought "um were kinda... dating." her mom smiled "really?" i nodded she stayed silent before smirking at me, "have you guys... ya know." my face went bright pink

as Justin walked back up the stairs he saw and frowned but before he could say anything i start studdering "no! n-no! definetly not!" i said franticaly shaking my head Justin walked over to us "what?" his mom shook her head innocently i studdered really fast, "nothing! n-nothing n-no! dont worry about it its, nothing!'' he gave a skeptical look but shrugged in away he handed me some clothes and i went to change before anythink else awkward pops up.

JUSTINS POV

"well she sounds like a nice girl." my mom said i gave her a look, "yeah... shes, pretty cool..." my mom nodded "uh huh." she said and sat down, she turned on the tv to start watching a

new ke$ha music video i plopped myself on the other couch and played with the zipper on my pants, my mom sighed "so whats new?" i looked at her, "i stole somones wallet again." i

said casually, she rolled her eyes, "Justin Bieber, you have to quit that, we dont want another repeat of the whole police, rcmp, and mall security incident again!" i rolled my eyes she

will never let that go, aparrently i stole the mayors wallet once and they called in every security police force you could think of, they chased me throught the mall and cornered me in a

corner, so i punched one in the face and ran, down town! they finnally caught me tho, and threw me in jail for a night, it was sorta a big deal i geuss... and now shes dating the police officer i punched! go figure! "hey be lucky you gained a boyfriend from that expeirence!" she rolled her eyes "ya after they chased my deliquent son around town!" i rolled my eyes

"please..." she picked up an apple and threw it at me, "hey!" she gave me a look, "you better hope you didnt get in shit this time, well by them anyway..." i sighed, "yeah yeah..." "Justin stop with the attitude!" i gave her a look, "fine!" she sighed "give me the danm wallet." i hesitated before handing her a black wallet, she opened it and i swear she almost had a heart

attack, "Justin! i should ground you for this! theres like 400$ in here!" i nodded "yeah thats why i took it!" she sighed "attitude Justin!" i groaned and everything went silent after...

Mikayla came back into the room a while later wearing lose black pants and a black tshirt that said 'i'll be your dirty little secret at night.' i smirked he smiled at me i got up and walked

with her downstairs.

we reached the door to my room, she hadnt stopped smirking, "nice shirt Justin, by the way." i laughed, "i know right, now, close you eyes." she frowned but smiled "why?" "just do it." i said without hesitation, she shut her eyes, i smirked and pushed the door open, i lead her into the room holding her hand, my room was epic there was a bridge that lead to a circular

platform wear my bed, night stands a chair and my tv sat. i walked her to the center of the room gently... then with a sudden movement i picked her up and jump off the platform landing us both in the water below. we wrestled under the water for a bit before i came up for air, floowed by Mikayla, she gasped for air and spit out some water he pused her sopping wet bangs from her face. "that was so uncalled for!" she said venomously but she was smiling. then she started looking around "woah! your rooms a pool!" she said amazed, i laughed "yes

it is."i said swimming closer, she smiled at me "you do know im gonna have to change again right?" i smirked, "i dont know about that..." i said coming really close to her face. she smirked, "so were just gonna go to sleep soaking wet?" i laughed a little "sounds sexy to me." she rolled her eyes smiling, i smirked while kissing her cheeks, her nose, her forhead, and her temples. she sighed, "your a real tease ya know that?" i laughed "mhmm." i said still kissing every where on her face exept her lips, she got adoribly annoyed so she grabed my face and made me kiss her on the lips, i had her pinned up against the side of the 'pool' she wrapped her arms around my neck and let out a tiny moan, i smiled and pulled away, she pouted, i thought it was cute "awww do you wanna kiss me?" i said teasing she smiled "yes." i laughed pulling her out of the water and setting her on my bed before laying down myself we kissed

once more before falling asleep soaking wet in each others arms.

**(disclaimer:i dont own justin bi3ber... yet, just kidding if i did id be one lucky bitch)**


	9. Chapter 9

CSI:GOOD GIRLS GONE BAD

chapter 9

MIKAYLAS POV  
i woke up the next morning i opened my eyes, Justin was sleeping, i smiled he looked so cute when he slept, almost like a baby, my clothes still fely damp so did his lol he slept in his

jeans haha thats funny, i sighed he slowley opened his eyes i smiled he laughed a little, "so, how does it feel to lay beside a guy all night with out having daddy scream at you?" i giggled, "pretty good." he smiled "i love you Justin." he kissed my forhead, "love you too Mikayla" i smiled and kissed his soft lips before getting up, he sat up and watched me, i took my brush out of my backpack witch i dont rememeber bringing down here, and started brushing the damp tangles in my hair i turned around to be pushed up against the cabnit, he started kissing

me slowely i droped the brush on the floor, i put my arms around his neck and kissed back with more force, he pulled my body into his i could feel his body against mine, dry or damp it

was hot. i ran my fingers through his hair, he spun us around i pulled away and smirked "sorry babe, but i have hair to brush." i said picking up the brush and walking out of the room.  
Mikayla mom wasnt awake yet so i was the only one in the kitchen, i finished placing my hair where i wanted it and smiling i took 5 tic tacs from my bag and shoved them in my mouth

while putting the brush back, i saw one of Justin sweaters sitting on the couch so i grabed it and brang it to my nose and smelled it it smelt so good! i put the sweater on and sat on th

e couch watching curse of the devils tail i used to hate this movie cause it scared me to death, it still did but it was interesting to me right now these to teenagers, a boy and a girl were

on a search for the devils tail, it was the only thing that could kill his heart, and if his heart wasnt distroyed the devil would curse everyone with devils tail then rip them apart to feed on

their insides and blood. i sighed and hugged my knees to my chest as he mutated into the devil and slashed and teared a poor inocent humans body to shreds and devouring the skin le

aving just the bones. "scared?" someone asked i turned to look at Justin, he was wearing the blue and red plaid shirt, the black skinny jeans and the black hat with a white 'sox' on it. the outfit he knew turned me on, as i checked him out i realized something wrong with this picture, his thick red and black checkered belt was undone i smiled trying to hold in a laugh.  
"what do i look bad?" he asked smiling as i walked over, "no." i said then got really close to his face, "your belts undone." i wispered smirking he smiled embarrassed, i slid down his body and knelt down infront of him, i gave him a really sexy smirk before doing his belt up for him witch made his cheeks go a deep pink, i smiled standing up, sliding myself against him making

him blush even worse. "there you go, now you wont look like such a sexy loser.'' he smirked regaining himself and putting his arm around me as we sat down to watch the rest of the

movie.  
As the movie went on, we found ourselves cuddling alot more, idk how that happened but... i sighed and looked up at Justin, a first i thought 'what the hell!' but then i started laughing my ass of. randomly he had made this messed up face at me. "your such a dork!" he smiled "i know." he said poking me, i squeaked, and he laughed at me for it. So i playfully punched him in the arm, and in a result, he started tickling me what the hell? i started laughing so hard i thought i was gonna throw up. i started ticking him until it became a tickle war, we laughed and laughed until our faces turned blue. out of no where i put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a shove resulting in him falling off the couch. i laughed as he smiled while glaring up at me, "awww a little boy fell." i said like a kid he shook his head and picked me up of

the couch and spun me around, i started screaming until he fell and we both lay on the floor laughing. i sighed, "omg..." he laughed still, "what are yu guys doing in here?" we looked up

Justins mom. "uh nothing" we said standing up. she gave us a skeptical look but shrugged it off. "Justin, can you do me a favor and act like the sweet boy i know your not?" he made a

face, "why?" his mom hesitated "because scotts coming over." his face turned into a glare, but he just groaned and turned around. i looked at him, "whos scott?" without hesitation he sa

id, "my moms boyfriend." i tilted my head in confeusion, "and you dont like him?" he looked at the floor while saying to me, "hes the police officer i punched in the face earlier this year." i

nodded then my head shot up, "you punched a police officer in the face!" he nodded i sighed "and now hes your moms boyfriend, how does that work?" he shrugged "i dont know, parent love at childs first punch or some shit like that." "JUSTIN!" his mom scolded he looked up "sorry!" he said with major attitude. i looked at his mom, she sighed "hes a work in progress..." i looked at her "hes work?" she nodded "trying to make him be a good boy isnt easy..." i laughed to myself and thought i dont want him to change, i love the bad boy thing

hes got goin on.  
A while later Justin was taking me home, it wasnt a good idea but i didnt kare, i

wanted to spend as much time with Justin as possible one, because i love him and two because it would piss my dad off, witch i felt like doing right now lol. we walked down the street and were laughing at each other. when we got outside the lab, Justin wrapped his arms around me causing me to jump, "Justin!" he laughed, "oh yeah so funny when im being but raped by my boyfriend! so amusing!" i said sarcasticly struggling to get free, nick came out arms crossed, i rolled my eyes, fun wrecker... i eyed him closely he glared at Justin, i huffed

"can you not glare at him for once?" nick looked at me surpriseingly "Mikayla, you get your ass inside right now." i took a step toward him, "dont swear at me!" Justin reached out and

grabed my arms so i wouldnt pumble my asshole of a father. "im the father Mikayla." he said sternly i rolled my eyes, "when have you ever been my father?" i asked. he shook his head i struggled in Justin arms, "hey im talking to you!" he looked at me with a surprised look on his face, "exuse me?" "i said im talking to you, so listen." my dad glared, "you dont have the authority to tell me that." "exuse me! listen to me! you never listen to me so yes i do have the right to say that!" he glared, "Mikayla im not listening to this shit right now i dont have time." "see! your blowing me off, a real dad is saposed to listen!" he turned to me, "just go get dressed!" he shouted, "for what!" he sighed, "work party i have to bring you." Justin

frowned confeused, "Are you taking about the law party?" he sneered at Justin, so immature, "yeah, what do you know about that boy?" Justin swallowed, "my moms dating an LAPD

officer, i have to go too."

**(disclaimer:i dont own justin bi3ber... yet, just kidding if i did id be one lucky ****bitch)**


	10. Chapter 10

CSI:GOOD GIRLS GONE BAD

chapter 10

Mikaylas POV

I glanced myself over in the mirror and smiled. Dad had already went to the party so he couldn"t see my outfit of choice of the night. It was black, it was a very short dress and it was

sparkly at the top and plain black at the waist. I had my hair pinned up in a messy bun, but we all know it wouldn"t stay that way for long. Justin was gonna be there, witch means this was gonna be a fun party, I laughed at the reflection of the girl i thought i'd never become, grabbed my purse and walked out the door.

It wasn't quiet, I looked around the building. Lights were strung everywhere, even spot lights. Music was already heard in the backround. I draped a long coat around me and walked

into the building. I looked around and half smiled, colorful lights everywhere. Okay so it wasn't the adult party i was expecting, it was more teen-ish. I walked inside and took a long look

around, my dad, the sherrif, the LAPD the csis, Justins mom, Justins moms boyfriend, basically everyone that had to do with crime was there. suddenly i felt arms around me and i wirled around in rileys arms. "Riley? what are you doing here?" i asked he shrugged, "my dads a cop so yeahh..." i nodded, "cool." riley rolled his eyes, "truth is, my dad is dating this woman and this woman has a son that is the most bad ass kid in all of las vegas." I nodded, "interesting." i smiled and turned around to see something but found Justin right in my line of veiw

"oh hi."

Justin smiled and kissed me, hard. I giggled and pulled away, I looked at Justin before I looked at riley, who was staring in disbelief. I looked at him, "what?" riley and Justin shared a

glare, riley rolled his eyes, "nothing." he said before storming off the opposite direction. i cocked an eyebrow and shaking my head. "that was wierd..." Justin pursed his lips out, "yeah totally wierd, lets go dance!" so there was me confeused as hell as i was pulled onto the dance floor.  
as soon as i was just getting to dance the song changed from what the hell by avril lavigne, to peacock by katy perry. Justin laughed, "oh wow..." he said leaning against the wall, i

gave him a naughty look before grinding my hips onto him. He set his hands on my hips as i danced. i just smiled to myself. I turned around and pushed my boobs up in his face. He

laughed and continued with what we were doing. I pushed my ass up against him and heard him moan. i laughed to myself. I looked over at my dad and, MOM! what the hell was she

doing here? they were both staring at us so i drug Justin into a little room and locked the door...  
NICKS POV  
"what have you done to her nick?" i turned to look at tammy, Mikaylas s mom. "tammy, i didnt do this shes been with that boy ever scince-" "i came back here because i wanted to try giving us a chance again." my eyes went wide and my mouth almost dropped. "but i guess, i cant be with somebody who changes my daughter into a slut." she said before walking away to get

a drink, man if Mikayla knew how much she'd messed up...

Mikayla POV **(SEXUAL SCENE-THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SEXUAL MOMENTS)**  
It was dark in the little room, but i could tell he was staring at me, wondering what i was thinking. I walked up to him slowly and slid my fingers down his arm. I could tell he was

confeused but he would get the concept of what i was trying to do sooner or later. I kissed his neck a couple time before He took my face and looked at me, "what are you trying to do?" I

gave him a sneaky look and didnt say anything while i bit my lip, making him intrigued. He still had the confeused look on his face as i moved my hands down his body. He raised his eyebrows and smirked at me. i slid down to my knees trailing my acrilic nails down his stomach. His eyes widened as I started stuggling to detatch his belt from his skinny jeans.  
His hand reached over and grabbed mine, i glared at it and swatted it away. I think that turned him on cuz the next thing I knew he was reaching down to pull his own cock out of his pants. I bit my lip at the little patience i had draining down to none at all. He stood there and smirked at me, "better?" he asked knowing i was having trouble with the whole thing. I

shook my head smiling at him from the floor. He kept smirking at me and it kinda got to me. I returned the smirk and took his cock in my hands and set my lips around it, mentally laughing

when I heard him moan the instant i even touched it. He leaned against the wall for suport and let out a sigh as my tongue circled around him. His fingers dug into the backs of my

shoulders, to keep from screaming out loud im guessing. I smiled as I listened to the sound of his jagged breaths. I heard his moan again and i swear i could listen to that for ages. His moaning was the sexiest sound god ever created for him. "Baby," he started, I smirked as I continued what I was doing, I looked up at him through my eyelashes and smirked at his

orgasmic face. He leaned his head back against the wall and moaned again. I am such a bad ass lol. "Babe, I'm gonna..." he tried to warn me before i felt a warm liquid project into my

mouth. I swallowed it, backed away and wiped my lips with my hand, as Justin fixed his pants.  
**(DONE IF YOU SKIPPED)**

"baby, where did that come from?'' i shrugged laughing, he fixed his hair with a still suprise strucken look on his face. I laughed at his expression, he honestly looked around Like the walking dead. But the fun had to end sooner or later, my dad texting me saying it was time to go, so after a short semi make out session with Justin I said bye and left with the csi back

home. Dad doesn't know about half the secrets I keep from him, and he won't know the ones I'm going to be keeping from him in the future...

**(disclaimer:i dont own justin bi3ber... yet, just kidding if i did id be one lucky ****bitch)**


End file.
